Puede que sin ti
by 89cheshire
Summary: Todo es nuevo para el trio dorado, ya que la incorporación de un nuevo miembro desbocará sentimientos nuevos en uno de sus miembros.
1. Camino a Hogwarts y nuevas amistades

CAPITULO 1

Sabía que si no se daba prisa iba a perder su último tren a Hogwarts.

El maldito cachivache muggle no le había avisado de que tenía que levantarse.

Traspasó la barrera mágica hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Sabía que era su último viaje hacia a lo que, en silencio, consideraba su hogar y su refugio. Fue caminando hacia el vagón que solía montar, pero en el último segundo se acordó de que ya no era allí a donde tenía que avanzar, hace tiempo que había decidido que ya no quería estar con los que se consideraban sus amigos, esos que solo le hablaban por la popularidad.

El verano lo había dedicado a esquivarles, no contestó a ninguna carta, ya que un suceso a última hora le había hecho recapacitar. No era necesario efectuar el mal para ser cubierto de gloria. Pero fue una nota que "ella" dejó caer en el bolsillo de su túnica, el día que el salió del juicio de Winzengamot.

Montó en el tren y se dirigió al vagón acordado. Se sentó en el asiento más cercano a la puerta y cerró todas las cortinas. Quería asimilar todos los cambios que habían pasado estos tres meses, y todos los que iban a llegar a lo largo de este curso. Pero todo ello iba a ser posible ya que contaba con su apoyo.

Notó movimiento en el compartimento, acababan de llegar. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir a él, que sería parte del trio dorado hace unos meses? Él que les había hecho la vida imposible ahora era uno más. Y lo más impensable es que su mejor amigo fuera un Weasly. Había descubierto que por mucha diferencia social que existiera, debajo de aquella mata de pelo roja, existía una persona sinceramente razonable y con honor. Y además que tenían los dos tan buen gusto, ya fueran quidditch o brujas. Aunque esto llevara alguna que otra discursión, pero sabían poner un tope.

-Hola chicos- dijo el platinado-. Pensé que yo era el que llegaba tarde.

-Hola Draco- dijo Ron-. No fue culpa nuestra, si no de Hermione que no encontraba a su maldito minino.

-¡Hey! Crooks no tiene la culpa de quedarse encerrado con llave en el ático- dirigió su mirada acusadora a Ron y la desvió hacia Draco-. Buenos días, Malfoy.

"Ella" era la única que todavía no perdonaba completamente al rubio. Aunque hubiese sido la que le dejó la nota en el bolsillo, aunque fuera la primera en dirigirle la palabra y ayudarle, todavía no le llamaba por su nombre, y estaba distante con él. No la entendia.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó el rubio para que la castaña le dirigiera unas palabras más, pero fue el pelirrojo quien contesto:

-Está con mi hermana, sabes que desde que murió Voldemort son inseparables.

Durante todo el camino recibieron visitas: Luna, Neville, Seamus… y siempre desviaban la mirada hacia el rubio, pero enseguida ponían una excusa y se despedían y les dejaban tranquilos. Por suerte no recibieron visita alguna de los Slytherin, ya que no querían ningún escándalo. Cuando tuviese que suceder que fuera, pero todavía no estaba preparado.

En el trayecto se dedicaron a jugar al ajedrez mágico y a ponerse al día de lo que habían hecho en la semana que habían estado separados.

Draco de vez en cuando observaba a Hermione, ya que ésta no separaba la mirada de la ventana. Llevaba asi un mes. Pero pronto el sonido del freno del tren y la sirena, les aviso que ya habían llegado al castillo.


	2. Regreso al final de la guerra

CAPITULO 2

_Cuatro meses antes_

Tenía que hablar con la directora. No podía seguir soportando el desprecio de los de su casa, ya era bastante difícil saber que tu padre era un desertor y que los había abandonado, todo porque se volvió débil, y ayudó a un traidor a la sangre.

Todo esto le dio por pensar y darse cuenta de que seguir su papel de "principito de las tinieblas" no le pegaba. Estaba arrepentido.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta de su casa, una mano morena le detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Zabini:

-¿Dónde crees que vas a estas horas Draco? – Dijo Blaise remarcando cada palabra para que el rubio supiera que hiciese lo que fuese hacer no iba a tener apoyo alguno de parte de aquel muchacho.

El rubio ya se imaginaba que su actitud de estas últimas semanas con sus compañeros de casa no era la de siempre, ya estaba cansado de fingir. Pero no por ello se iba a dejar vencer por un grupo de desalmados, que lo más sinceros es la cantidad de galeones que hay en su cuenta de Gringots. Miró al moreno con una mirada de hielo y le contestó: -No es de tu incumbencia, pero no te preocupes, pronto ocuparás el puesto en el trono-. Dicho esto, el rubio traspasó la puerta de la mazmorra dirección al despacho de la directora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la gárgola, la miró detenidamente sabiendo que cuando la volviese a bajar nada volvería a ser lo de antes.

-Regaliz de menta – dijo como contraseña y la gárgola se movió. Fue ascendiendo y cuando se paró llamó a la puerta. – Adelante – se escuchó desde el interior.

El rubio penetro por la puerta y en el despacho se encontraba "ella" con la directora. Ésta ya se estaba despidiendo, le miró a los ojos y salió por donde hace un segundo había entrado el rubio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Malfoy? – Preguntó la directora Mc Gonagald.- Tome asiento por favor.

-Quería… -tomó asiento y se quedó pensativo-. Quería que me ayudase en un asunto bastante personal y peligroso.

-Veré todo lo que pueda hacer, señor Malfoy, pero cuente con mi apoyo – la directora le miró y continuó -. Me imagino que vendrá porque se ha cansado de servir al señor tenebroso y quiere solicitar inmunidad o participar para la Orden como espía – Minerva le miro a los ojos de color hierro, y en ellos pudo ver cansancio y miedo, pero sobre todo, un chico que quería demostrar que no era como le pintaban.

Draco miró a la directora, sopeso lo que iba a decirle y comenzó: -Sé que sonara a egoísta y cobarde, pero me gustaría… esa inmunidad que me ofrece y no pertenecer a ninguno de los dos bandos, solo… quiero aportar lo que se y desaparecer hasta que la guerra… Termine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_DIA DE LA GUERRA (Desde el punto de vista de Hermione)_

Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, sin darse cuenta que sus pasos por las escaleras no la estaban guiando a donde estaban todos preparándose para la batalla final… no, la llevaban a la torre, donde todo empezó en este curso.

"Él" no se había percatado de sus miradas, de que lo seguía siempre que Ron o Harry no estaban cerca o tenían entrenamiento. Resultaba extraño, pero se había dado cuenta de que "él" ya no era el mismo. Lo supo desde que le vio en la torre.

_Ella subió a controlar que no había nadie fuera de sus casas a esas horas de la noche, pero percibió que la puerta de la torres estaba abierta. La pudo la curiosidad a la leona y penetró por la puerta, fue subiendo los escalones, pero al ver quien estaba sentado en el borde de la terraza se frenó y entro silenciosamente y se apoyó en la pared a observarle. El rubio estaba pensativo con la mirada pérdida sobre el lago como si fuera a fundirlo, como si su amplitud fuera inalcanzable y aun así quisiera abarcarlo entero. Ella sabía que no tenía el derecho de espiarle pero al verle así, se despertó algo en su interior._

Ella sabía que tenía que ayudarle, aunque "él" nunca se lo agradecería, pero no soportaba verlo así. Ya que, aunque lo descubrió tarde, sabía que estaba pérdida sin él. Todos esos años de insultos no habían servido nada más que para disfrutar de un masoquismo ilógico en ella.

Llegó a la torre, sabiendo que era posible que no le encontrara, pero tenía que darle la nota. Vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que estaba ahí, ya que vislumbró su pelo platinado, ella se escondió detrás de un mueble pero con fácil acceso al paso para poder introducirle la nota, ya que percibió movimiento en el rubio, lo cual indicaba que este iba a encaminarse hacia su escondite, hasta que terminara la guerra ( no pudo resistirse a escuchar la conversación que el muchacho tuvo con la directora), enseguida el rubio atravesó la puerta hacia la salida de la torre y en ese momento ella aprovecho para introducirle la nota en el abrigo.


	3. entre pensamientos, notas y guerras

**_Siento la espera mis queridos lectores, pero entre el trabajo, la universidad y la perdida de inspiración me ha costado un poco crear este capitulo._**

**_Os lo dedico de corazón_**

**_Disfrutenlo._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

_-.- Día de la guerra (escondite de Draco Malfoy) -.-_

Sabía que aunque se quedara encerrado en aquel bonito lugar, sabía que tenía que darle a esa lógica aplastante que le traía de cabeza desde unos meses atrás. Sabía que tenía que bajar a luchar, a defenderse de ese mundo en el que se había criado. Tenía que luchar por librarse de esa INJUSTICIA.

Se puso en pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras daba vueltas por aquella extraña habitación tenía la extraña sensación de que había algo raro en uno de ellos.

Tanteo y encontró la prueba. Un trozo de pergamino. Sabía que él no había guardado nada. Así que lo cogió, lo observó y decidió abrirlo, pero sus ganas de defender su causa lo estaban pudiendo. Así que lo guardó en el bolsillo donde lo había encontrado, cogió la varita y partió hacia Hogwarts, donde ya se estaba llevando a cabo la mayor lucha de las historia de la magia.

No sabía si iba a volver a ese lugar o de si verdad fuera a sobrevivir, pero si lo hacia lo primero que haría sería regresar a ese magnífico lugar. Y si fuera posible… leería la nota que agarraba con fuerza dentro del bolsillo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- HOGWARTS -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La escena que la castaña veía no era algo que quisiera recordar para siempre, algo que no quería contar a las siguientes generaciones.

Hermione fue corriendo a ofrecer su apoyo al lado de Neville, por el camino iba saltando obstáculos, ya fueran piedras destrozadas que habían caído del muro del admirado bastión que era Hogwarts, como cuerpos sin alma, algunos conocidos por la muchacha, otros desconocidos para la bruja.

Justo cuando estaba llegando al lugar donde estaba su leónico amigo, chilló:-¡CUIDADO NEVILLE! ¡ DETRÁS DE TI!

El moreno se agachó agradeciendo mentalmente a la joven bruja de su aviso a tiempo. -¡PROTEGO!

-¡CRUCIOOOO!- chilló uno de los dos mortifagos a los que se estaba enfrentando en ese instante.

-¡PROTEGOO! – gritó la castaña.- ¡EXPELLIERMUS!

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer niñitos? ¿Todo eso os enseñan en este jodido colegio?

-¡REDUCTO! ¡ PROTEGO!

-¡SEPTUSEMPRA!- se oyó de repente en la zona donde los dos gryffindors. Algo que dio un giro de 360º en los acontecimientos.

Era "él", había salido del escondite y les estaba ayudando, la castaña no daba crédito, pero podía ser que el muchacho había leído la nota. Pero la mirada que este les lanzó dio a entender que no estaba ahí simplemente por un mísero trozo de pergamino.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de darle su merecido a esos dos! – dijo el rubio mirando hacia donde estaban los dos mortifagos retorciéndose tirados en el suelo. -¡No me miréis así! ¡Me hicieron cosas que no me da tiempo a contar ahora mismo!

-¿Podíamos directamente seguir en lo que estamos haciendo, es decir, ayudando a terminar con esta maldita guerra? ¿O quieres hacerte más el héroe, Malfoy? – dijo Neville sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su mayor, bueno sin nombrar a la tía del ser platinado, enemigo estaba luchando con ellos, en el mismo bando. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. No lo podía ni haber imaginado en sus mejores sueños. Le había notado raro pero no para llegar a eso.

Era impensable lo que estaba sucediendo. La castaña cansada de la situación, se puso en movimiento hacia el patio del castillo, ya que allí se estaba llevando a cabo toda la guerra. Los dos chicos la siguieron en silencio, ya que era una estupidez el duelo de miradas sabiendo que abajo se estaba luchando por salvar el mundo mágico del mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos desde Salazar Slytherin.

En el momento en el que llegaron al patio, vieron que Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort se estaban batiendo ya en duelo, y que el joven mago le sacaba bastante ventaja al asesino. Los chicos, incrédulos por la situación, se vieron forzados a ser meros espectadores, ya que ninguno de los dos bandos, allí en el patio, no dejaban de prestar atención a lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

_(mente de Draco Malfoy)_

¡Pero por Merlin! Esto es a lo que se reduce todo, a este atroz espectáculo creado por un maniático. ¡Ojalá que Potter le diese su merecido! Si que estaba ciego por la culpa de ese psicópata. Si todo lo que él cree que va a gobernar va a ser caos y penuria. Solo rezo porque ocurra algo inesperado y todos nos salvemos.

Por cierto, jeje que cara han puesto los dos leoncitos cuando me han visto que les he ayudado, aunque "ella" más que sorprendida, parecía agradecida. No se, si salimos de esta, intentare hablar con la castaña.

¡VAMOS POTTER! Cualquiera lo diría. Yo apoyando al moreno.

_(mente de Hermione Granger, mismo momento que el rubio esta pensando)_

¡VAMOS HARRY, ACABA CON ESTO!

Que extraño es todo esto. Ese loco tiene que recibir su merecido.

¿Pero porqué no le ayuda nadie a Harry? ¿Dónde se ha metido Ronald? Espero que éste este bien.

¡Oh, oh! Malfoy me esta mirando, eso es que ha leído la nota. Pero de haberlo hecho me hubiese comentado algo, aunque no me cuadra nada su presencia aquí. ¿Qué narices pinta "él" aquí? Ya lo averiguaré más tarde.

-.-.-.- minutos más tarde en el patio de Hogwarts -.-.-.-

Harry Potter había vencido. Todos celebraban con alegría la victoria. El que-no debía- ser nombrado había sido derrotado.

Harry recibía abrazos de sus dos mejores amigos. Ahora se sentía completo, ya que minutos antes se había sentido solo, ya que no sabía si les había pasado algo durante su lucha. Creía que los había perdido.

Pero lo más extraño que había visto era a cierto rubio que caminaba despacio hacia donde parecía estar el cuerpo de su padre.

Se agachó para observarle más de cerca. Al final ninguno de los dos era un cobarde, ya que los dos se habían enfrentado a sus miedos. El rubio cerró los ojos de su mentor. Para que este pudiera descansar en paz. Se levantó despacio con la vista perdida en el horizonte, en ese momento notó una mano cálida en su brazo signo de apoyo. Bajó la vista y vio a la castaña.

-¿Has leído la nota?- dijo esta en un susurro que apenas llegó a escuchar el platinado. Draco le contestó con un gesto de negación. –Hazlo.

Dicho esto la muchacha se alejó a donde le estaban esperando sus amigos, volvió la vista atrás y le vio desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.- escondite Draco Malfoy -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sacó la nota del bolsillo, sentía, desde que la castaña la había nombrado, la sensación de que esta ardía.

Desplegó el pergamino y leyó:

"_Cuenta con mi apoyo, digo nuestro apoyo."_

_H.G._

* * *

><p><em><strong>espero comentarios ;)<strong>_


	4. Novedades

CAPITULO 4: NOVEDADES (Parte 1)

-.- Presente -.-

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, todo lo que en años anteriores habían visto, ya no quedaba nada. Ahora no había mesas dividiendo a las cuatro casas. No, no. Ahora la novedad eran mesas redondas para que los alumnos se sentaran, teniendo estas el hechizo de aumentar o disminuir de tamaño según el grupo de gente que la usara.

Eso sorprendió a todos los alumnos que anteriormente no pudieron cursar a causa de motivos ligados a la guerra.

Cierto rubio agradeció mentalmente que en el comedor no existieran la distinción de casas, ya que con sus compañeros de casa, no mantenía relación alguna ya que lo trataban de traidor. Para ellos, hace tiempo que dejo de ser el "principe de Slytherin" y pasaron a llamarle el "Bufón de Howgarts", pero a él le daba todo lo mismo. Ya que tenía unos grandes amigos y sabía que ir con ellos iba a ser otra de las novedades del año en el castillo.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny, le acompañaron a una de las mesas. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas al singular grupo, y era normal, ya que no todos los días se ve al Trio Dorado hablar tan tranquilos a su peor enemigo. Pero al grupo les daba lo mismo que hablarán, ya dejarían de ser la comidilla. Pronto se cansarían de la novedad.

La nueva directora Minerva Macgonnagal se puso en pie en cuanto todo el alumnado estuvo situado en su lugar. Fijo la mirada en los peculiares y raros grupos que se habían formado: ravenclaws con hupplepuffs, gryffindors con slytherins... y así de lo más variopinto. Apuntó a su garganta, pronunció un "sonorus" y empezó a soltar lo siguiente:

-¡Queridos Alumnos! Este año como podreis comprobar en el gran comedor no hay distinción entre las casas, ya que es un absurdo fomentar de nuevo rivalidades. Comentarles que si seguirán existiendo las casas para sus habitaciones, pero con una novedad... - todos la miraban expectantes de saber que es aquello con lo que les iba a sorprender de nuevo, y ella no se hizo esperar más – la novedad no es otra que no existiran dos lados según genero, sino que ya por motivos a la reconstrucción serán todos en la misma planta y cuartos individuales. Descubrirán que en unas serán más grandes que otras dependiendo de cuantos alumnos haya por curso... -todos estallaron en aplausos y vitores – recordarles que el bosque prohibido sigue como su nombre indica, prohíbido. Y ahora que pasen los nuevos alumnos...

La puerta del Gran Comedor dió paso a un enorme grupo de alumnos, 36 en especial, a lo que dió a una larga ceremonía y rápida acción por parte del Sombrero Seleccionador, que este año no soltó su habitual canción. El reparto de las casas quedó así: 17 ravenclaws, 5 hupplepuffs, 8 slytherins y 6 gryffindors.

Todos ellos se sentaron en la misma mesa central y eso hizo desplazar por magia al resto de las mesas, llevandose risas y grititos de sorpresa por sus ocupantes.

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA CENA!- Dijo la directora.

Como siempre el tema de conversación fue quienes serían los nuevos profesores de transformaciones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Nuestro grupo particular, pasaban de hacer apuestas ya que la sorpresa y la novedad llegaría al día siguiente. Ellos mientras:

-¿Ginny cómo están sus padres?- preguntó Neville.

-Bien, algo tristes por la perdida de Fred, pero dentro de lo posible con ánimos- contestó la pelirroja con cierto pesar recordando a su hermano.

-Por cierto, me mandó Andromeda una carta diciendo que en la próxima salida a Hosmeade llevaría a Teddy y celebrar que Hermione y yo somos los padrinos – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Excelente, a si veo por fin como es el renacuajo del que todos hablais- soltó Draco- y saludo a mi tía de paso.

Todos empezaron a reir. Hermione, sin embargo, solo puso una sonrisa, ya que en su vida estaban habiendo demasiados cambios y no los estaban llevando nada bien.

-.- FLASH BACK -.-

Todos estaban felices celebrando la victoria, cuando un rubio se acercó a ellos con cierto nerviosismo y timidez, rascándose la nuca y carraspeó para atraer la atención. Nadie se esperaba esa situación. El rubio se acercó a la causante de todo el futuro revuelo que iban a crear. Levantó la mano ofreciendole esta como para sellar un trato:

-Acepto tu ayuda; es decir, vuestra ayuda.

La castaña no daba crédito, ya que en su interior no asimilaba que "él" aceptara. Había dado por echo que iba a seguir él solo su camino. Asi que un poco shockeada aceptó la mano que tenía delante.

-Bienvenido al lado bueno, si me disculpais- y dicho estó salió corriendo.

-.- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -.-

Ninguno reparó en la ausencia de la castaña. Simplemente cenaron en armonía y cuando esta terminó, se dirigieron a sus casas charlando animadamente.

Hasta que...

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza... pero se me fue la inspiración.<p>

De todas maneras necesito saber si os gusta o no como se esta desarrollando la historia. O si os gustaria que incluyera algo.

Un beso a tods

y por favor... tomatazos o alabanzas al REVIEW


End file.
